Going to the movies!
by ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY
Summary: What would happen if the Hunger Games characters went to see the Hunger Games movie? This is just for fun and games, I love the Hunger Games and the characters/movie!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story about the Hunger Games people going to see the Hunger Games Movie! I don't hate the hunger games; I just thought that it would be fun to write a humor story like this! SO, I do think the movie wasn't the best, because the book is always better, but that is my opinion.**

**P.S. Don't read if you have laughing problems.**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a small little town called District 12. In this little town there lived a girl named Katniss, and a boy named Peeta. They "loved" each other very much! One day Peeta was going over to Katniss's house, - wait, WHAT? WHO WROTE THIS? THIS IS SO RETARTED! GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!

So, anyway, they are all going to see the new movie in town called, THE HUNGER GAMES! OOOOHHHH!

* * *

THE FUN PART!

"Where are we going," Cato asked Clove, (otherwise known as Barbie and Ken), as they were skipping hand and hand down the sidewalk to the movie theaters.

"I have told you one million times Ken, WE ARE GOING TO THE MOVIES!" Clove yelled again, even though she knew he was going to ask again 3 minutes later.

"SHUT UP" some random person shouted at them," AND SKIPPING IS FOR BABIES!"

"WHO SAID THAT?" Clove yelled as she pulled out her bow and arrow, (which she sucks at shooting).

She aimed at the man who had yelled at them as she fired. Instead of shooting him, she shot some old hobo in the face. He screamed and ran around for five seconds before he fell over dead by a pole.

Ken and Barbie entered the line to get there tickets when they spotted Katniss and Peeta.

"Hi, Peeta how are you?" Peeta asked himself.

Silently, Katniss walked over to Peeta and pulled out a cane. She tapped him nicely on the shoulder, and as he turned around she wacked him over the head with it, (very hard).

"Oww," screamed Peeta, "You hit me, that is naughty and you shouldn't do it."

"Why don't you go suck my (giant horn blows)?" Barbie yelled.

"Because, you are a (another giant horn blows), and your (horn again) is disgusting!" Peeta screamed right back. He was getting impatient, so he decided to cut in line.

"Hey, what the -word incomprehensible- do you think you are doing?" The man Peeta had cut in front of asked.

"Going to the movies, what are you doing?" Peeta said.

"Are you mental or something, you can't cut in line!"

"You must be mental, because, I was here first." Peeta said.

"That's it, I'm not putting up with this, HEY, SOMBODY COME AND GET YOUR MENTAL FRIEND." The man said.

"Do you want an arrow straight though your face?" Clove asked, "Because I can put one there if you want me to."

"No, no, I didn't mean any harm, I'm just going to- (the man runs away so terrified that he pees his pants before he gets home.)

"Well, he is a peabrain," Peeta said while laughing so hard he falls on his face.

"Hey, Peeta, good boy!" Katniss told Peeta while giving him the dog treats that he loves so much.

As they were all waiting in this very long line, still, they spotted Finnick and Annie walking toward them. Katniss acted like she didn't know them, and Peeta ran over to Annie and asked for more dog treats.

"Hi Peeta, how are you today?" Annie asked.

"Great, how are you Ms. Annie?" Petta said.

"I am fine, what are all of you guys doing today?" Asked Annie.

"We are going to the movies; we are watching the Hunger Games! It is supposed to be really good!"

"Well, can we join you, we have nothing to do today, and we were just walking to town anyway."

"Sure, why not?" Katniss said, "Why not add some more hobos to the count today?"

"I don't think we should Annie, I don't think certain people want us here." Finnick said.

"Like who, they all seem very nice," Annie said turning around to face them. Katniss looked awfully mad, like she was going to explode; Peeta was chasing a butterfly until Barbie slaps him across the face. Ken (Cato), was trying to get a cat out of a tree so he could eat it (while he is climbing, he has a fork).

"Well, I'm staying, what about you Finnick?"

"Yes, they all seem like very nice people." Finnick says.

Just then Ken walks up with the cat on his fork, and asks for a match so he can cook it.

"Cato, my darling, how did you manage to get the cat on your fork from the tree?" Barbie asked.

"I took my fork, and nicely STABBED its little round furry head!" said Ken.

"I think we should go now, Annie, I don't think it is safe here." Finnick said while carefully dragging her away.

"Awwwww, I wanted more dog treats!" Petta exclaimed while crying about how unfair the world was.

They all finally got their tickets and entered the building.

* * *

Next chapter, they will finally start the movie, sorry for the long introduction, hope the humor makes up for it?

Love,

ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reading my story, I was amazed when I saw that over 80 people read my story! Also in the reviews you can tell me what you want for a story that I can write, I am looking for new ideas, thanks!**

**Thank you to RandomPerson606 for reviewing my story, this chapter is for you! I will put more reactions in there also, Thanks!**

**Thank you to Paige Melark for letting me know that I make you laugh.**

**Thank you also to Sparklingjewel12 for reviewing also, I love the beginning to, hope you like this next chapter!**

**_By the way, the person who writes the longest review will be in my story!_**

* * *

**_They all finally got their tickets and entered the building..._**

"Wow this place is humngo!" Peeta said while stuffing his mouth with the dog treats Katniss had given him. Cato watched him for a while, and then asked if he could try one, soon they were both feasting on the dog treats. Barbie was watching in horror, and then she stepped away, and pretended that she didn't know them.

"Peeta, why don't you lay off the dog treats," Katniss said hesitantly.

"NO, I WILL NEVER STOP, WHA HA HA!" Peeta yelled so loud the whole movie theater had heard him.

Everything went silent, so silent you could hear the crickets chirping in the background.

Cato finally made to to the front of the line to order his food.

"How may I help you, sir?" The cashier asked.

"Why are you talking to me I don't know you." Ken said, not knowing why this strange woman was talking to him.

"Sir, I'm here to take your order, so I can get you the snacks you want for the movie." she said

"Do you hear something, it better not be the voices in my head again, and I'll kill you voices!" Ken said.

"Sir, I need to have your order, or you are going to have to leave."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP VOICES, I CAN POKE YOU WITH A CUTIP AGAIN, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Sir, please leave the area, now."

"THAT'S IT!" Ken (Cato) said, while lunging to attack the cashier. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Barbie started screaming at the top of her lungs like a gorilla, and pounding her chest. Then, she jumped on the closest person, creating a rampage. While all this was going on, Peeta was licking the giant red leather sofa, which was supposed to be in the rest area for people with special needs. Katniss was trying to pull Peeta off the couch until she turned around, and saw that everyone in line had broken in to a fight, then she joined in and left Peeta to licking to the couch.

After the fight was finally over, Katniss ordered all of the snacks for everyone. They all ran over to her and grabbed everything so fast, that Katniss was only left with half of a chocolate candy bar.

"Katniss hurry up; the movie is going to be starting." Peeta said, finally getting off the couch.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Katniss asked

"Here" They all said and pointed at a different place.

"Cato, that's the ceiling." Katniss said, following his finger to the ceiling.

"So?" he said.

"Why don't we all sit up front?"

"Sure, why not?" they all said, while walking toward the front of the movie theater.

When they all sat down, they started talking like civilized people, for once.

Soon, Prim came skipping down the aisle. When she got about half way she says, "I'm going to sit here!"

While she is saying this, a giant black rope comes down from the ceiling, with a man dressed in all black on it. No one else seems to notice. Then the man goes, "NO, you're not, WHA, HA HA!"

"Hey, the evil laugh is mine." Peeta yells from the front.

The man ignores him, and pulls out a knife, and chops Prim's head right off.

Katniss turns around. "Oh well, we'll just get another actress."

All the light turn off, signaling the movie is going to be starting.

"HEY, I DIDN'T PAY TO SEE THIS SHIT!" Cato yells, not knowing that the movie is just loading.

"SHUT UP!" RandomPerson606 yells. (She is sitting with Gale, and they are dating)!

"Do, you want to make me?"Cato yells.

Gale walks up to him and smacks him so hard, he gets knocked out. Then he goes and sits back down.

Soon, Cato wakes up again, and still sees the blank screen, making him mad. Then the commercials start playing.

"Oh," Cato says, until he realizes they are commercials, "HEY, I DIDN'T PAY TO SEE THIS SHIT EITHER!"

"THAT'S IT" Gale yells. Then he gets up and drags Cato out of the movie theaters.

A few minutes later he comes back without Ken (Cato).

* * *

**The movie starts...!**

"Hey, that doesn't look like my house," Katniss whispered.

"And that is not how I got the Mocking Jay pin, either.

Soon she realizes that the movie is lying. She stands up and yells, "THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" whenever movie "lies".

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, more on Wednesday! Thank you to all of my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Next week, everyone is fighting for survival when a new "guest" shows up! **

**This guest will be one of you, depending on who writes the longest review!**

**~ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you all so, so much for all of the reviews! It makes me really happy that you all have competed for being in my story! There will be more chapters to come, don't worry, the sequel to this story is Archery Camp! It will come out after I am done with this one! Now, on to thank you's..._**

**_Thank you to Mystical Ninja Unicorns - I know that I'm AWESOME, but thank you for telling me!_**

**_Thank you to Sparklingjewel12 for sticking with me, and reviewing again._**

**_Thank you to Smile Laugh and Be Awesome, for the feedback, more funny stuff coming!_**

**_Thank you to Rachel, I am glad you enjoyed my story! I love when he licks the couch to!_**

**_Thank you to CyanKitty, thanks for reviewing, I put a little something for you in here! I only did it because I thought your comment was funny!_**

**_Thank you to dcrawr, I'm so sorry that you are not the longest review, but please keep reading._**

**_(Not that I don't love you all, or the person that got picked)_**

**_Thank you to Tragedy of Wiress, one of my new internet friends! Thank you for the longest review, and keep reading! I put you in the story, thank you for trying so hard, it means a lot that so many people like my story!_**

* * *

_Soon she realizes that the movie is lying. She stands up and yells, "THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" whenever movie "lies"..._

"Katniss, I really have to go to the bathroom!" Peeta said.

"Can't you hold it Peeta; we are at the good part." Katniss said. "Wait, can't you go yourself?"

"No, it's dark in the bathroom, and scary!" Peeta cried.

"Fine, just a few more minutes."

Just as Katniss said this, an annoncment came on. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry to say we are having difficulty playing the movie, and there will be a short break."

"Yay, now you can take me to the bathroom Katniss!" Peeta said.

"Uggggg!" whined Katniss.

As Katniss was in the bathroom, Finnick and Annie entered, bringing a girl that no one knew along with them.

"What are you doing here?" Clove said. "Can't you go lick a cow?"

Just as Clove (Barbie) said this, they heard a scream from the bathroom.

"PEETA, DO NOT LICK THE TOLIET!" Katniss yelled, "DO YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF LICKING ABUSE PROBLEM?"

"Peeta?" "Peeta?" "OH MY GODS, PEETA, PUT DOWN THE TOLIET NOW!"

"Well, they have some problems to resolve, so, who is this?

This is Tragedy (for short); she asked to come with us to the movies." Finnick said.

"Well, she's weird if she hangs out with you."

"DO, YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS, CUPCAKE?" Tragedy yelled.

"I'M AN NOT AFIAID OF YOU, AND IF YOU EVER CALL ME CUPCAKE AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Clove yelled back.

Then, Tragedy stood up and punched Clove so hard in the face; she went flying into to the movie screen.

Everything went silent, so silent; again, you could hear the crickets chirping. (Again).

"Well, that was violent, why don't we sit down?" Finnick said.

Just then, Peeta came back from the bathroom, with the toilet.

"What the -?" Annie said, "I knew you guys were weird, but what is with the toilet?"

"YUMMY, ALL MINE," screamed Peeta, and then the whole movie theater went silent, again. Then, Peeta went back to licking the toilet.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, please take your seats; the movie will be starting now, again."

Just as this anouncment came on Cato walked in all beat up and bruised.

"My, special place hurts!" He cried.

"Cato, where were you?" Barbie yelled.

"MY SPECIAL PLACE HURTS!" He yelled again.

"COME SIT DOWN!" Clove yelled.

Katniss sat in the seat next to the aisle, then Peeta, then the toilet, then Tragedy, then Cato, then Clove, then Finnick, then Annie.

As the movie resumed, Cato turned toward Tragedy. He slowly pointed his finger at her, and started hyperventilating, and then bit by bit, he moved his finger closer to her.

She turned toward him. "IF YOU TOUCH ME, I WILL KILL YOUR MOTHER, AND ALL OF HER DESNDENTS!"

Cato slowly retuned his finger to his side as the Katniss/Peeta scene came on, then, RandomPerson606, stood up and shouted, "TEAM GALE!"

Then, CyanKitty, stood up, hit her in the head with a frying pan, and shouted, "Team Peeta, all the way!"

"Wow, ladies, ladies, stop fighting over me, I'm with someone else, her name is Flush, and she is one hot toilet!"

"Shut up, Peeta!" Clove said. "The movie is still going."

"HOME DEPO!" Peeta randomly yelled.

"What the h-?"

"I LOVE YOU ALL, SO MUCH!" Peeta randomly yelled again.

Then Prim showed up, randomly!

"Hey, everyone, how's the movie?"

"Where the heck did you come from?" Katniss said. "I thought you died!"

"I came back, from the dead!"

"Well, why don't you GET LOST?" Clove said.

Prim started crying, and then the whole earth started shaking, and then Peeta screamed like a little girl/hyena!

**_TO BE_** _**CONTINUED!**_

* * *

**Thanks so much, I thought that this would be a bonus chapter for all the review you have all given me. I feel so happy that all of you are enjoying this with me! In the next chapter, the movie finishes, and then the killing starts, until no one is left! (But the one who writes the longest review! There will be another chapter after that though! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you all, thanks for getting to know me!**

**~~ChocolateNingaBunninesXY! ~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I have some explaining to do! I told you guys I would have a new chapter out on Wednesday, but I lost internet connection and I just got it back this afternoon! SO, I am writing this to tell you I am sorry! This will be the last chapter for this story, because I can not make a movie last forever, I promised you death, SO, here it is! Someone asked about Finnick, and how he is dead, well I had him be alive because he is my favorite character and I love him! So, since this is the last chapter, I have waited forever days to post this after I got my internet, because I had no new reviewers, but now I do, so thank yous...**

**Thank you to**

**Paige Melark, you are the longest reviewer, and thank you so much for the inspiration to write this last chapter, because I wasn't going to do it.**

**Thank you to**

**hunger games rock 17153 I love that you took the time at 3:00 in the morning to read my story, sorry that this chapter is so short, but sometime today, my new story, Archery Camp will be out! SO READ IT!**

**LOVE YOU ALL, IT WAS NICE GETTING TO KNOW YOU, PLEASE STICK WITH ME!**

**Love,**

**~~ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY**

* * *

Prim started crying, and then the whole earth started shaking, and then Peeta screamed like a little girl/hyena...

The ground was shaking around them, and they had no idea what was going on!

"The world is ending! DON'T TURN ME INTO A ZOMBIE, PLEASE, LOOK I EVEN SAID PLEASE!" Cato screamed.

"Cato, if I die, tell my mother, that I never loved her!" Clove(Barbie) yelled.

All of a sudden, Prim stopped crying, ,and the earth stopped shaking.

"What just happened?" Peeta asked, he had fallen asleep in the toilet and did not know what was going on.

"Peeta, the world was ending, and you were sleeping, IN A TOILET!"

"NO, I was sleeping in the hottest toilet in the world!"

"Well, sorry, I didn't know you were cheating on me!"

"When you find someone better, you take em' baby!" Peeta yelled.

"So, I'm a worse girlfriend than a toilet?" Katniss asked

Everyone gasped!

"That's the way the stone rolls baby!"

"I can not believe you just said that!" Katniss said.

"Can we go home now?" Cato asked.

"NO, we have to finish the movie!" Clove (Barbie said).

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats, or you will be removed from the theater." the announcer said.

"THOSE VOICES AGAIN?" Ken screamed. "i CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, I AM GOING HOME!"

"Well, if you are going home, then so am I!" Clove yelled.

"OH NO YOU ARE NOT,!" Said Paige Melark. (Paige) "I HAVE A GUN AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!"

"OH, YEAH?" Cato yelled back. "WELL, I HAVE A...A...A...A...A... STICK!" He said, while picking up a twizzler from the floor.

Paige burst out laughing, and then Cato pulled out a gun and shot everyone!

Then he shot him self!

THE END!

* * *

**Sorry it is so short, I wanted to rap it up, and move on to my new story that comes out today! SO, please read it, it will be out the latest being midnight!**

**~~~Peace OUT!**

**~ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
